justaddmagicfandomcom-20200215-history
Darbie O'Brien
Darbie O' Brien is one of the three main characters in Just Add Magic. Her two best friends are Kelly and Hannah. NOTE :You can now get the Just Add Magic Notebook on Redbubble:https://www.redbubble.com/shop/p/44379626.RXH2R.ripper-brat?ref=artist_shop_grid Appearance Darbie has straight ginger, shoulder-length hair, in which she can be seen wearing two pigtails. However, she is mostly seen with her hair loose, just past her shoulders. Darbie also has freckles and blue eyes. Personality Darbie is a funny and laid-back person. She always knows how to cheer someone up and make them laugh. Darbie is also really clumsy and is always losing stuff (which is why her best friend, Kelly, keeps an extra key to both her parents' houses). Her dad, Patrick, introduced her to Amy, who was his cubicle buddy at work. At first, Darbie did her best not to like her, even when she found out that they both liked The Doomed Series by Trudith Winters. But when Kelly spelled her father by giving him a magical brownie bite and caused in a break-up with Amy. It was then that Darbie realized how jubilant her dad was when he was with Amy. History Darbie met Kelly in kindergarten, and she met Hannah because of Kelly. The three instantly clicked and became inseparable. The trio remained friends all throughout elementary and middle school. Although they would have small disagreements once in a while, they always managed to resolve their problems and mend their friendship. Sometime in her school life, her father, Patrick, and her mother, Jenny got divorced. This was an especially hard time for Darbie, but with the help of her friends she managed to get through it. Darbie lives with her father since the divorce, and presumably visits her mother once in a while. When Darbie was 12, she and the girls discovered the Cookbook. The trio was chosen to become the next protectors of the book. Together, they made many recipes together, some for fun, and some to help cure Kelly's grandmother, Becky's illness. Later, when it was discovered that Becky's illness was really a magical curse, the three created recipe after recipe to break the curse. It wasn't until the season one finale where Darbie and the girls managed to create a Last-Ditch Layer Cake that broke all the curses in town, including Becky's. However, this did bring in some uninvited guests, such as Chuck. Together, the girls are able to put a stop to Chuck. In Season 202, Darbie decides to take part in the school play. Here, she makes new friends such as Piper and Oren. This also teaches her detective skills, which play a huge part in her role of a protector. Her new skills allowed her to uncover Jill's true identity. Additionally, she learned how to be more responsible which also showed in the kitchen when she cooked with Kelly and Hannah. Relationships Kelly and Hannah Kelly, Hannah and Darbie are the recent protectors of the Cookbook. They are also best friends, and have never been apart since they met back in kindergarten. The three are constantly making sacrifices for each other, as well as helping each other out, as friends do. Category:Characters Category:Protectors Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:FRIEND